Singing Gunner
by Lunatic Forever Dude
Summary: Hi, my name's Hoshi Makoto, I'm the one thing Lavi won't hit on, I mean the guy would hit on a lamp-post; I'm the one girl Lenalee won't take shopping since she thinks I lack colour and I'm hard to please. And I'm Kanda's sparring partner/ hating bean sprout partner, read this story at your own risk. T for swearing.Kanda x oc.
1. 1: the singing gunner & the beansprout

Hi my name's Hoshi Makoto, last name first. I'm a student of General Klaud and have a tendency of blowing shit up. My innocence Makyuu (evil arrow) is a set of two large guns that are double sided and double barrel machine guns (A.N look at Ichii bal billion maiden) well. It is officially time to start the chapter so I'll see you there.

* * *

I woke up, the sun was shining, the birds were singing- let's hold it there and back up a bit. I woke up, the sun was not shining since I'm at the black order Europe branch and the sun never shines here and there are no such things as birds up here. There. That's perfect. I'm a pessimist and the only person, Lavi does not hit on, scratch that thing I mean the guy would hit on a postbox,. Why you ask? Because I nearly shot him during my evaluation. I went to the mirror and saw what I always see; a girl with hip long (natural, might I add) light blue hair that had a few white tips making it look like waves, two pierced cartilages on both ears and stormy grey eyes. _I'm living the dream of beauty_, if you didn't catch the sarcasm I'll point you in its direction. I put on a black sleeveless shirt that had separate sleeves that were held in place by green arm bands that looked like watches but without the time part. Not to mention my green mid-thigh skirt that had a chain holding it and two small hand guns,which was basically my innocence unactivated, up and I walked out off my room.

* * *

The first person I saw was Lavi which was great, simply because he was scared of Makyuu. Here's how our conversation went. "Hi Mako-chan!"  
"I have Makyuu,"  
"So Makoto how are you," asked the red head etc...  
The moment I remind him off my innocence he turns into a life form (he's not even good enough to be classified as a being) of complete politeness. I bet he isn't even this nice to Bookman. As he continued being nice I just walked off. "Hey girl, do you want your usual takoyaki?" Jerry asked  
"You know it you being of awesomeness!" I replied. Me and Jerry have a weird friendship. He laughed and placed the heavenly food in my awaiting hands that I say are truly unworthy for their holiness. I don't know how but he always knows what to make me. He must be psychic. I took my food and passed the table Lavi, Leenale and any "normal", as any other person would call it, person sat at and sat with Kanda. That's right Kanda, he didn't even flip me off. "Mornin'" I greeted, he just nodded like every morning he still wore his coat which meant he just got back from a mission. I think he's nice to me 'Cus we're both from Japanese heritage. After 5 minutes we got up in unison, don't ask me how we always do that, and put away our trays away and stalked of to the training room which we shall end up definitely destroying in the process of what we call sparring.  
I stood on one side of the room and Kanda on the other, both our innocence activated. He started the spar by running up at me and slashing down diagonally but I dodged by jumping over him and then doing a forward roll stopped with my left leg stretched out and my right leg bent with me sitting on it in a crouch facing Kanda and countered by shooting at him over and over but he begin spinning his Mugen in a rapid motion reflecting the bullets. After I stopped shooting so Makyuu could reload, he activated Netherworld insects, which might I add is fucking awesome but unfortunately I have to destroy them, but I got lucky since Makyuu finished loading just as I jumped up when the insects were about to hit me I activate Billion Maiden, this is when all the bullets in Makyuu condense and shoot at my opponent. They shoot so fast they leave a clone of themselves so it looks like a billion bullets are about to hit you. Kanda just jumped over the bullet that nearly hit him, he caught a foot hold in one of the beams of the room and back flipped over the bullets but his insects weren't so lucky since the all got hit and had a mini explosion. I got a couple of hits on him but when he landed he turned and shot Mugen t my face I tilted my head to the left dodging it. I thought I got lucky but I was wrong. Even though I Mugen missed me, it cut the air at high speed which in turn cut my right cheek. He brought Mugen to the side of my neck and congratulated himself by saying "I win," I retorted by saying "Think again. Look down," I instructed and he followed them only to find Makyuu pointing to the area were the sun doesn't shine. The look on his face was priceless, his eyes bugged out of their sockets and I started laughing whilst putting Makyuu down and he put Mugen down. Suddenly the intruder alert blared through the room. We stared at each other for a second and ran out the door and went to the front.

* * *

Elsewhere...  
"Hey are the exorcists in the building-" Reever began  
"Don't worry Kanda and Makoto are already there," 65 interrupted.

* * *

At the gate... (3rd POV)  
"You sure had courage coming here," Kanda said in front of Allen  
"He's right dip shit" Makoto added, causing Allen to turn around to see her with Makyuu unactivated and aimed at him. "Never look away from your opponent!" Kanda yelled jumping at Allen with Mugen slashing down on him but Allen blocked with his innocence activated. "What's with the arm?" Asked Makoto from above him Makyuu still aimed and she shot him with him blocking him with his arm again only when he brought his arm down did he notice he had a slash on it from Kanda and bullet holes from Makoto. "It's my innocence, I'm an exorcist," Kanda being Kanda got ticked and yelled at the gatekeeper,which in turn said because he couldn't check Allen's insides because he saw the pentacle he had to take precautions, "It doesn't matter, I can check your insides then we'll know for sure. Shoot, Makyuu!" Makoto yelled turning her innocence into her double sided and barrelled machine guns. She fired at him bullet after bullet but he still blocked with his arm and jumped over them but attacked me which his arm when I stopped shooting to reload throwing me back, she got lucky because Kanda caught her and dropped her lightly (if that's even possible for him) and cornered him against the wall. "Wait I'm really not an enemy there should be a letter of recommendation from general Cross sent to a Kumoi!" Allen blurted out.

* * *

In the office...  
"You there!" Kumoi yelled "search my desk!" Everyone just stared at him. "I'll go help too." After a couple of minutes they found it and learnt it Allen really was sent by cross. "Lenalee, go let them in an shame on you squad leader Reever." Reever just sat there in shocked speechless.

* * *

Outside... (Makoto POV)  
"We allow you to pass, Allen Walker, let him go Kanda," Kumoi's voice boomed  
"What's the meaning of this psycho boss" I asked Kumoi using the nickname I gave have him from the place I was at. Around 3/4 feet away from Kanda.  
"He is really the student of General Cross, say sorry Reever, and don't call me that Makoto," he replied  
"You mangle it sound like it's my fault!" Complained the poor blaimed man. Kanda didn't move although he got hit in the head by Lenalee and her clipboard for not listening. "Get in before I close the gate, and Kanda get Makoto's Makyuu. Makoto, try and get up. If you can't Kanda'll help you," said girl ordered. I tried to get up however I had to ignore the searing pain coming from the wound the little dip shit gave me. After a minute and a half I was able to get up and made my way inside, Kanda passed me my innocence and walked off. I got a new shirt from my shirt and went to matron. I only trust matron because I have a lot of scars from my childhood that she never asks about unlike the other nurses. She bandaged my wound since it was to shallow to need to be sewed but she said I couldn't spar with Kanda for a while that got me depressed. and I put my new shirt on while she sewed my other one, I kept my sleeves since the shirt was like my other shirt but white. And I walked off to get some depressed food or what you people call ice cream.

* * *

Training room (Kanda POV)  
"The brat got herself hurt. I shouldn't have caught her as punishment for failing against a cursed one." I thought to myself as I swung Mugen. I heard the door open and close, so I looked to see who it was, when I saw the brat standing there with a tub of ice cream. I went back to what i was doing and said "White doesn't suit you," she walked up to me humming a tune and took some ice cream in her spoon and pointed it at me, "Want some?" She asked innocently acting as if she didn't just get hurt by that bean sprout. I just kept doing what I was doing she sat down on the side and began in a soft voice "It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night you won't remember  
I'll be the one you won't forget," she always sang that song when we were alone and I never get the song and I can't be asked to ask what it's about. Lavi burst in and screamed "Hey did you here there's a new exorcist!" We both glared but the brat ended up using force because she was still angry about the wound she got because of the bean sprout so she ended up shooting at him with her innocence until he ran out screaming.

* * *

Cafeteria(Allen POV)  
The next morning was uneventful. Well it was until I got to the cafeteria and was ordering my food when I heard a commotion. I turned to see Kanda, I think his name was, being rude to some people in white and when the person in white asked for assistance from the girl sitting in front of Kanda, she was also from yesterday I think she was called Makoto, she just looked at him and replied "Since this is none of my business I won't be getting involved, I might've if I was drunk, but what can you do," shrugging the man off and she went back to eating. I stopped the fight between the guy in white, who I found out was a finder, and Kanda only to get Makoto scold "this is between Kanda and the Finder not Kanda, Finder and bean sprout," that just made me think why she called me bean sprout.

"Kanda, Makoto, Allen finish eating in ten minutes. You have a mission!"

"Wait I have admission with this dip shit"Yelled Makoto pointing at me

* * *

That's the end of this chapter I hope it goes to expectations. I don't own timber that is by pitbull and ke$ha and D. Gray man is not mine either. And I just noticed Kanda won't stop calling Makoto brat or she. He should be happy I got her to sing for him  
Makoto: Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto POV

So after a whole 5 minutes of ignoring Kumoi or 'the sister complex psycho boss' as I like to call him by zoning out. "your job is to exterminate the enemy," Kumoi said as I zoned back into the moment "so..." Just as he began to speak again, I jumped over the back of the couch and ran out of the office in search of the scientist that made our uniforms. I found Johnny and was able to get a new uniform off him, let's just say akumas have a tendency of destroying my uniform ( ...the perverts...) and end it there. I grabbed the uniform, thanked Johnny and ran to my room and got changed. It included a black jacket that went to just below my chest with the orders symvol on it, a white dress shirt, a black tie, two black wrist bands one for it wrist, a black mid thigh skirt that was held up by my usual chain and black combat boots. And yes I like running.

I met Kanda and Allen at the underground water path, where Kanda was helped me onto the boat, that's right Kanda Yuu has a heart, "Arigatou Kanda-sama," I chirped  
"Che".

* * *

I love my job, seriously. Well except for the fighting a secret war, I'm ok with a normal war but a secret one. What the fuck. So my favourite bit is the jumping on trains, especially with Finders only because I get to see them over react on the fact that we might miss the train and get run over by another. Toma was no different. "Please hurry the train has come!" He yelled as we jumped off the bridge  
"We're going on that!?" Bean sprout yelled  
"Stop whining!" I yelled as I took my chain the I used tossed an end to Kanda then threw the other end at the handle of the hatch on the top of the train watching it wrap around the handle. I tugged a few times I see if the chain had a strong grip on it, which it had and Thanks to the speed of the train me and Kanda were saved from the demonic wrath of gravity and we slowly were brought down to the metal roof. Unfortunately for the bean sprout and Toma the hit the train hard. I was the first to break the silence between us by saying "how'd you like being friends with gravity bean sprout?" In the most cocky tone I could muster, which is quite cocky if I must say so myself.

* * *

After having to deal with an annoying conducter and getting a cabin I sat myself down next to Kanda "So what's the mission?" I asked remembering I zoned out on Kumoi,  
"Weren't you paying attention to Kumoi," Allen asked as I received the mission file from the guy next to me. "No way would she listen to that sister complex, all he says is crap anyway, so she is always sent with another exorcist on missions so they can brief her," Kanda explained, I pulled out half a lemon and shoved it in his mouth after he dissed the newb and secretly explained the mission to me without Allen noticing because he didn't get the mission either.  
Allen went to eat at the all you can eat buffet on the train but me and Kanda stayed at the cabin, me going to sleep accidentally on Kanda's shoulder, during my oh so needed rest, I started dreaming, which is something that brings me joy considering every time i have a dream it always has something weird in it like that time Kumoi made a crazy killer robot (or was that real). The dream started off in the order's training room. Me sat in the room in a meditative position, there was a lady with long blue hair -like Kanda's- in pigtails leaning against one of the beams in the room. She wore black mid-thigh 3/4 sleeved dress that resembled a dress shirt and some boots of the same colour that lifted her of the ground it was and she had purple and dark green striped tights. I saw this lady constantly in my dreams. She was the essence of Makyuu. "I really hate how you help these exorcists, they have nothing to do with you," she commented. It's something she always said to me, for some reason Makyuu hates exorcists, the order and the fact that she herself is an innocence. You could pretty much say she is an anti-innocence "Shut up Makyuu, you're annoying me as always," I said  
"Yeah, yeah" she retorted "How 'bout we have a little fight _master_," she said the last word sarcastically, she hates me.  
"No thanks now let me out of here,"  
"Fine fine," she said stubbornly. I was suddenly surrounded by darkness, I was left to my own devices. It was in the dark depths, that everyone should stay out of if they wish to stay sane, I noticed that in the entire time I was at the order Kanda has always listened to my rants and has never treated me as less of a person, subconsciously i said "Thank you for being there for me K," to him.

* * *

Kanda POV  
I sat in the seat, with the brat asleep on my shoulder, thank all deities out there from any religion that the bean sprout was at an all you can eat buffet, suddenly she said "Thank for being there for me K," I asked myself who 'K' was. I searched and racked through my I memories until it hit me, 'K', that's what she used to call me when we first started considering herself my friend, that day was also the day I thought not everyone in the order was bad. Suddenly I heard the door handle being grabbed, so in panic (that's right I can panic) I knocked the brat of my shoulder so as a result she was sprawled out on the other side of the seat of the cabin. When I looked up I saw the bean sprout with a face on him that looked as if he had just been to heaven and back. "Get that look of your face," I said looking at him with a glare,  
"Shut up thi- ah Makoto's asleep in an awkward position I'll wake her," he said just noticing the girl was asleep. He reached over to her shoulder but he stopped when I pointed Mugen at his throat, "Don't touch her, she rarely gets sleep because morons like you let her have this one moment," I seethed  
"Wow you have a heart," he muttered in shock.

* * *

Time skip to when lala stops singing with the help of ~the magical pony flying through the sky (I decided to take out this arc cause I don't know how to right it and it would take me ages I might make a separate fanfic of someone asks me and I am not including the kumorin incident)~

* * *

Makoto POV  
"We're destroyers not saviours," Kanda  
"I know but I wanna be a destroyer who can save," Allen replied

Allen POV  
At the order Makoto and I just got back and she just walked off away from me. I think she and Kanda hate me. Severely. I just don't get it. Kumoi took me to Hevlaska and I gave her the innocence, "Ne, Hevlaska why do Kanda and Makoto hate me?"  
"Kanda just hates everyone but I think he has a soft spot for Makoto. Makoto, I think hates you for your tendency of 'stupidity' I think she would call it, you try to help others but by doing so you get caught in things that do not involve you like the fight between Kanda and the finder, think on what I have said" she replied. I walked off with Kumoi but we went separate ways in the end.  
The next morning could have been better I ended up getting into a fight with Kanda in which resulted in me getting shot with a tranquilliser dart from Makoto's gun because I was bothering her. When I got up I was in the infirmary and it was then I found out that I had been out till midday. I got up and went to the training room to find Makoto and Kanda with their innocence activated and were presently in a spar attacking each other with a strong rage. Makoto shot Kanda but he dodged, the consequence being his hair tie being destroyed from the shot, so his girly hair going everywhere. "Mega death party!" She yelled her innocence turning into two bazookas sending Kanda two missiles and not just any missiles, heat seeking missiles. He got his insects to take the hit. Though he didn't get hit my the missiles the force of it was still strong enough to send him flying into the wall behind him. It was at that time I decided to leave the room and et food since I hadn't even had my breakfast.

* * *

Kanda POV  
After we finished our spar we both fell onto our backs with ragged breaths we really used a lot of energy and while I recovered after a few seconds, I noticed the brat still had heavy breathing then it slowly down and it sounded as if she stopped breathing, I looked over at her and saw she was asleep, the idiot. I got up and picked her as well as her innocence up and walked to her room opening the door with my foot and placed her on the bed and Makyuu leaning a against a wall. As I walked out of the room I remembered what she had said to me in the train 'Thank you for being there for me K,' why would she thank me I mean I pretty much either always fight her but I was one of the only people she could talk to considering everyone thought she was insane with her innocence being the first long ranges weapon other than Cross' Judgement. Plus I was there for her when she was hurt on missions, I can't believe it I'm always doing things for we that I don't even do for other people. Well at least I don't love her. She's just a _friend_, man saying that is like speaking in Spanish or something man, it feels so wrong to say (think in this case) that word.

* * *

My god Kanda finally thinks about his past with Makoto, and I say the moment in the train was quite adorable, we'll the bit that didn't include Makyuu that is. Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man only Makyuu and Makoto.

Makoto: please review and give constructive critsizm

P.S I do this on the notes app on my phone and then edit it on fanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

'_hfjdhdjjjhagdndgsjfhdgsj' _Kanda's conscience

_'__hfjdhdjjjhagdndgsjfhdgsj__' _Makyuu

* * *

I can't believe I have lived in this place since I was 13. I have basically spent 6 years in this asylum ( I refer to the order as an asylum simply because this place is filled with lunatics). I sat in my room on my desk with Makyuu on the windowsill with one of the few sane people, Luzhjana( pronounced luchi-ahnah) who is one of the finders, meditating on my bed. Damn girl being fast enough to evade my bullets. I closed my eyes and just thought about how my time in this asylum has made me pretty much fully defended against Kumoi, Hevlaska, Lavi. And Kanda... I guess. You know what, who am I'm kidding, I'm completely weak against that guy. "Luzhi (luchi) get out," I told said girl.  
"Sure thing dude," I opened my eyes and saw the around 140cm girl who had her brown hair in a ponytail walking out.

I got of my table after grabbing my innocence and just stalked out of my room and knocked on Kanda's door. Oh, and if you're wondering how I got to his room so fast it's because it is across from mine. Kanda opened the door, only to say "What?" Instead of a normal hello.  
"I need a hair tie," I answered whilst pointing to my hair which was all over the place. He grabbed my wrist and quickly dragged me in. "What The F man. Why'd you drag me in?" He didn't even answer me before he turned to his desk and pulled out a hair tie from one of its draws. He walked behind me and tied my hair loosely at the end of my neck. I felt his arms slink around my waist in a hug "Not a word of this to anyone," he said to me in a whisper, I slowly nodded as I turned and hugged him back. I could tell it surprised him because I felt him tense up however after a couple of seconds he relaxed. He let go just before his hand rested on my head so that he could ruffle my hair. It irked me how he messed up the hair he did for me. Kinda ruined the sentimental value. As he walked to get Mugen, I grabbed his hand and asked "Why?"  
"Dunno," he replied without turning and I could practically hear his smirk. "Jackass," I muttered,letting him go,  
"Hurry up, I wanna get something to eat," he said to me. So I just followed him.

* * *

Kanda POV  
Why the fuck did I hug I her. Answer me conscience!  
_Er... Because you like her._  
Next option.  
_Sorry that's all I got_.  
Useless conscience. Why am I even talking to you?  
_I dunno ask yourself, oh wait you are he he_  
Douche

Suddenly I got poked on the cheek and looked at who it was and saw the brat look at me with an innocent look on her face, I looked away as I ruffled her hair again. We walked into the cafeteria and saw the bean sprout, rabbit and Lenalee all at a table . We got our food and walked to our usual table far away from them and just ate in silence. "Yo Yuu mako-chan!" The rabbit yelled I could feel a vein pulse as I reached for Mugen but the brat beat me to it, pointing a gun at him "Don't call us that," she seethed. It was incredible how fast her reflexes were. Oh God, Jesus, Bhudda, Vishnu, anybody tell me I did not just compliment her.  
_Hate to brake it to ya but ya did_.  
SHUT UP!  
_What, you said anybody_.  
Anyway, I moved my chopsticks to get more noodles but I saw there was none left. I placed the utensils down, got up at the same time as the brat and we put our trays away. The unison thing was disturbing at first but after a while I got used to it. "Kanda, Makoto you have a mission get to Kumoi will you soon," Reever said as we passed him

* * *

"You will be going to Venice, Italy on this mission, there have been strange occurrences-" Kumoi strated  
"What kind?" I asked  
"People disappearing, clothes lying in dust, etc... The usual MO concerning Akuma, now here is the rest of the mission file, and Kanda, don't forget to brief Mako-chan," he explained "oh and before I forget-" he was cut off from my hearing when the brat whispered "Run!" In an urgent manner. We jumped over the back of the seat and ran across the science division. We ran and ran until we reached our rooms and it's my room that I got changed but I'm not that sure about the brat, she could be doing anything other than her orders but she'd always be done before me even if we started at the same time.

After I changed,. I sprinted ,you know what scratch that, no I walked all the way to the underground waterways where are a finder that wasn't wearing her hood, revealing her brown hair that was in a messy ponytail, was that standing on the boat and so was the brat. "Luzhi hurry up and start-a rowing Kanda-kin is here," she told the finde  
"Yeah why not let the finder do all the transportation all work, bitch," the finder mumbled. I unconsiously reached for Mugen  
"Quit whining Luzhi, or else i shall tackle hug you into the water,"  
"You wouldn't do that because if you did you would also end up in the water, ruining your uniform, and since we're working with Kanda you won't be able to go back and get changed, therefore you will stay in soggy clothes for the mission, so once again i say, you wouldn't do that." the finder girl retorted  
"Just get the boat started dammit!" I shouted as i jumped into the boat.

* * *

Makoto POV  
As always we were illigally bording our train again, you know the usual thing, we landed the same way we do when we don't use my chain, causing a dent on the roof of the train, (have fun paying for that sister-complex psycho boss, hahaha) We got inside the train and dealt with a ticket officer ( and not the 'dealt with him' that involved death people, if you thought that, i shall find you and commit the dealt with-' that does involve death to you). As we sat in our cabin, Kanda explained the mission to me, Luzhi being herself, went of to raid the food car. Seeing as she wasn't here, I asked Kanda something I believe I sould not have asked him. "Ne, Kanda c-can I er have another h-hug," he looked at me with a lazy glance. I closed my eyes and started waving my hands frantically in front of me and said "You know what forget it you don-" but i was stopped when I was pulled into a warm embrace. I slowly opened my eyes, looked up, to see Kanda looking up; and -wait a sec is his face a bit red. ah who cares, i snuggled a bit closer to him for more warmth. "Thank you Kanda, I needed that," With that he let go of me and went back to his seat.

* * *

Time skip with the help of ~a magical pony flying through the sky~

* * *

The mission went easy enough, me and kanda unleashed this awesome combo attack that resulted in the surrounding akuma to go down in flames, which was pretty cool. I still remember it.

* * *

**Flashback:**

**Me and Kanda stood back to back and we rushed to our enemies and jumped back next to each other. I brought up my gattling guns (best way to describe her innocence, they look like Gatling guns but can be held from a handle) and yelled "Billion-" and began to soot a few billion maiden bullets just as Kanda yelled "insects" releasing his netherworld insects, and because we said it at the same time the attacks fused, to put simply the bullets melted and coated the insects making them impenetrable and indestructible. We just stood there as we watched the insects kill the Akuma near us, my melted bullet coating making the slightest touch from the insects kill the Akuma instantaneously. We saw that one of the Akuma was actually a level two but it was easily killed by the insects, but it dropped something before the released the soul in it, and that my dear reader chum was the innocence we were looking for. "That was awesome!" I yelled tackle hugging Kanda but weirdly enough he didn't pry me off, in fact he caught me.**

* * *

I loved this mission, before walking away Kanda passed me the innocence so I could take it to Hevlaska. When I got there I gave her the innocence and she held it in her body with the other pieces. "Ne Hevlaska, how long left," I asked  
"Half a year, 1 year at most, I'm sorry Makoto" she replied. Slowly tears fell from my eyes, a I wiped them off, I stated in a soft manner "Don't be, it isn't your fault," I turned and walked off to see Kumoi and saw that he was collapsed on a table, me needing a way to cheer me up I did the meanest thing I could to him, I said right in front of him in a mischievous voice, "So you really are getting married Lenalee, don't worry I won't tell sister complex boss, he is a but of a lunatic",I looked at Kumoi as he burst up yelling "Lenalee how could you do that to your brother, I shall kill who ever it is," I started chuckling uncontrollably when Kumoi looked at me he questioned me by saying "Mako-chan. why?"  
"I went to Hevlaska she said half a year, year at best," I replied with tears once again flowing from my eyes  
"I see," he walked up to me and ruffled my hair, "go see Jerry, he might have ice cream. Yeah, Jerry being Jerry, he probably did have some. "Oh and before it happens, will you tell Kanda about this, you have gotten quite close over the years?"  
"I can't tell him, all he will see it as will be a normal death, he won't know that my innocence is slowly killing me and that every time I activate it, it drains my life force; that i have half a year up to a year left at best all because my innocence is an anti-innocence and hates being one, and everything, exorcists and the noah, millenium earl and dark matter. And he doesn't need to know either." And with that I left.

_Way to show him girl, but i agree I'd tell ponytail guy if I were you_.  
'Shut up. If you did care you wouldn't be putting me through hell.'  
_Just saying he cares, deep deep _deep_ down in that thing people call a heart_.  
I stopped walking when I reached the cafeteria door and replied to Makyuu 'Don't you dare diss Kanda you pathetic bitch that should not have come to me' and with that I entered the cafeteria with a gleeful smile on my face. I got some mint with chocolate chip ice cream and went of to find Kanda.

* * *

Kanda POV  
I was sitting on the floor of my room with my legs crossed polishing Mugen with my back to the door. I didn't hear my door open and close or someone slowly approach me but what I noticed was a small hand with a spoon full of mint ice cream pointing at my mouth, coming from behind me. I also heard the small voice of the brat saying, "Kanda-kun open up and take the ice cream,"  
"What do you want," I asked harshly.  
"I want you to for once in your life take the bloody ice cream and taste it's wonders," she retorted walking around to be in front of me and she sat down. She looked a bit depressed but I really didn't care. "I am not eating that shi-" I was cut off when she force deeded me the ice cream. It wasn't that sweet so it tasted better than other types of shitty ice cream. That's when I swallowed and said grabbing her hand, "Your tolerable, Makoto," I pulled her to me and caught her lips in mine. I pulled away and the first thing the dolt did was pass, the fuck, out.

* * *

**Some fluff between Kanda and Makoto, truly I liked writing Kanda's conscience, he is the complete opposite of Kanda, and I for some reason love Makyuu. Probably because she is like my evilness put in one. The kiss at the end was hard to we'll decide if I wanted it in or not, 'cus I thought it'd be a bit early to put in I mean people this is chapter 3. But I put it in 'cus I wanted to and thought it'd be a nice thank you to those who have either favourited or follow this story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man. Only Makoto, Kanda's conscience and Makyuu, and Luzhi is based on a friend.**


End file.
